Renfield's Insanity
by MirrorofDarknessFlame
Summary: A monologue from the POV of Renfield. Renfield struggles against his 'trance' to sort himself out. Rated T to be safe. Sort of confusing, as it is complete insanity.


**MODF:** This was an English assignment for Literature of the Fantastic. If you're school offres it, I wouldn't necessarily recommend it, because it's my teacher and the people in my class that make it cool. Seriously. We watched 'Dracula: Dead and Loving It'. My class kicks your class' arse. XD

I don't know what I got on it, because I just passed it in.

**Info:** A Monologue from the POV of Renfield

**Warnings:** Insanity.

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN DRACULA! I'm not that good. Seriously.

* * *

The night was dreary and dismal as the great dark clouds in the sky shifted, barely obscuring the light of the full moon. Renfield sat alone in his cell, pallour about his face as the escaped rays off moonlight streamed in through the bars. The shadows cast by moving clouds played themselves across his face as he sat. His legs were tucked up against him, his chin resting on his knees. His expressions changed constantly from anger to immense sorrow, as if he were internally fighting himself. Then suddenly, as if by trigger, an angry glare crossed his face, twisting it into hideous and frightening deformity.

'Questions, questions, always the questions,' he hissed out in a voice barely above a whisper. Somewhere in the darkness, some lesser creature rushed across the cold floor. Renfield continued to no one in particular. 'Questions for the insane— Questions from the sound of mind. They are the crazy ones, to be sure! They, who skitter about like slighter insects, sleazing about and asking so many questions! Questions…Questions… But never about what they_ really_ want to know.' He spat out each word, and each echoed sharply off of the walls into the darkness. Next door another patient began screaming. The clouds shifted again, and the dreadful cell grew darker still. A look of revelation crossed his face, and it was with insane purposes that he smiled, his eyes narrowing in a look that could only be described as glee.

'I suppose they would like to know about my Master… I suppose that being as inferiour to me as they themselves are, they find themselves… Drawn. Drawn to a power so great it is nearly incomprehensible. My Master. My… Master…' A conflicted look crossed the face of the madman. He seemed to fight with his own thoughts, struggling to obtain some knowledge.

'My Master…' He murmured suddenly in a quiet sort of voice. The shadows played darkly across his face as he turned his head to look out the barred window. 'My Master killed Miss Lucy. He took her life through her throat and left her undead. And now he wants Mina Harker. Mrs. Mina Harker…' His voice trailed off, and rebellious anger took him over. His pale face reddened as blood coursed faster and faster through it. He jumped to his feet and began to scream into the stale night air.

'NO! NO! I SHAN'T ALLOW IT! HE CANNOT HARM HER! I must do what I can to prevent him from hurting her too!' He began to speak very excitedly, and pacing restlessly about the cell. 'He who stalks the shadows, at home amongst the lowliest of earthly creatures. He who torments all those who cross his path. He is not a Master… He is a fiend! He is the most benign of all creatures, the worst evil to ever walk this Earth. Yes, I must save Mrs. Mina Harker from… From my… My Master…' Just as clouds shifted, plunging the whole of the land into shadow, so a shadow passed across Renfield's mind. As he slowly settled back into his place on the bed and fell once more into his trance, an great fright came over his face, and he spoke as if there was someone in the room to listen to him.

'Master? Yesss… My… My Master. Master! Forgive me, Master! I forgot my place, my Master…' Then he continued, talking as if to no one in particular. 'Master… He promised me their souls. He promised me… Eternity. He brought me flies.' He skipped to a whole other state of mind altogether, as if he knew not what he had just said.

'Yesss… Flies. Flies for the spiders. Spiders for the birds. Birds for the… For the cat… But Seward wouldn't give me a cat.' He became angry again, and jumped to his feet, pacing the small confines of the cell and speaking into the night.

'Seward would not even grant me a single kitten! Not even a kitten… A lovely kitten to bring me lovely souls… But Master gave me flies. And Master shall give me eternity. And Seward,' He paused. 'Seward gives me NOTHING!' Renfield slumped to the floor, seemingly distraught about something.

'But, Mrs. Harker… He'll hurt her. Or-Or… He'll make _me _hurt her! No, no, no, no, no, NO! I won't have her soul hanging about me. I won't have her soul tearing inside me! I won't have it… I _can't_ have it! THAT'S IT!' Renfield jumped up again looking thoroughly excited. His eyes were wide and mad, the pupils contracted in an animalistic sort of way.

'Yes! I'll get out— Out of here forever! And I'll go far away. Master, he will do what he will the Harker girl, he will not be challenged. I— I will tell Seward of my sanity! I will tell him, and he shall let me go! Then, I shall go far from here! Far, far from this hellish place! I shall not have her soul about me!' Renfield scrambled to the door and began to scream madly, beating his fists wildly against it.

'SEWARD! SEWARD! SEEEWAAARD!!!'

And in the sky, the clouds shifted, and the moon fought no longer through the darkness. All was black— all was night. The air remained stale and unmoved, and Renfield's voice grew hoarse as it echoed tirelessly throughout the duration of the cold eve.

* * *

**MODF:** Reviews are loved and rewarded with cupcakes when asked!


End file.
